


Interrogation Suite

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masturbation, Semipublic Sex, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Interrogation Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gryffindorj).



  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Interrogation Suite  
 **Author:** [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Kingsley/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Claustrophilia  
 **Other Warnings:** Sex toys, masturbation  
 **Word Count:** ~1850  
 **Summary/Description:** Draco shows Kingsley what he's missing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for my dear friend, [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) as her prize for kicking my ass in a diet 'game' we play. Many thanks for the wonderful bunny and suggestions along the way, darling. Super special thanks to the marvelous [](http://conzieu.insanejournal.com/profile)[**conzieu**](http://conzieu.insanejournal.com/) for the speedy beta. ♥ Any mistakes that remain are mine alone. Repost of October's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/). The original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/340653.html).

  
"Be careful, you imbecile!"

Draco snarled at his escort as he was led down a long corridor into a Ministry cell. He inhaled sharply when he realized he was being taken to his 'favourite' one, with barely room enough for a table and two chairs, let alone two men as well. He felt constricted already, his arousal not far behind.

"Quiet, Malfoy," the spotty faced Auror snapped as he shoved him into the small room. "Auror Shacklebolt will be in to question you shortly."

Only after the door closed did the bindings around his wrists loosen and fall.

" _Engorgio_ ," he muttered, tapping his pocket with his wand. The items he'd brought with him resumed their proper size.

"Mr. Malfoy," a deep voice suddenly surrounded him, sounding as if it came through the walls, "please place your wand in the magic dampening box by the door. It will remain there until you are released from custody."

He did as he was instructed, the box locking itself after he closed the lid. "All right. I'm unarmed," he said to the room and presumably whoever was tracking his movements.

Well, he was without his wand at the least. As for being _fully_ disarmed, _that was another matter entirely_ , Draco thought to himself with a smirk. He sat on the table rather than the chair and waited impatiently for his interrogator to arrive, as he ran over their previous encounters in his mind.

When Kingsley Shacklebolt had first brought him in, the man's charisma had been enough to attract Draco's attention immediately.

Powerful, sultry, he filled a room with his presence. When Kingsley had leaned in, crowding him, the smallest of moans had passed Draco's lips and he was shocked to see Kingsley's eyes widen and the corner of his mouth turn up into a hint of a smile in response.

The next few completely unwarranted 'interrogations' progressed from hand job to blowjob. The man's cock was the stuff of every boy's wet dreams, gay or straight. _Who wouldn't want to lick a cock that perfect?_ Draco thought. He pressed his palm to his hardening length. However, Kingsley was adamant that they not take it any further.

Draco began to feel like he had been waiting an eternity. The tiny room's walls seemed to be pressing in on him, a cold bead of sweat running down his back. Draco thought momentarily of removing his clothes, freeing himself from their confines but he had always loved the somewhat uncomfortable sensation of being over-dressed in a tight space.

The room would feel much smaller and warmer once Kingsley came in. Those thoughts were doing nothing to help Draco's growing erection: warm bodies in close contact, the heavy scent of arousal in the air…

 _Finally_ the rich tones of Kingsley came from the corridor, crawling up Draco's spine and making him shiver.

"Yes, I am safe with the detainee," he said, presumably to the Auror who had brought Draco in. "We should not be interrupted under any circumstances."

Kingsley shut the door behind him and leaned against it, eyeing Draco hungrily. "I hope they treated you well, Draco."

"You'll be lucky if I don't bring suit against the Ministry for the way that twat treated me." He held out his wrists to show where they were red.

Kingsley stepped closer to him, standing between his legs, and held both his wrists, inspecting the damage. Feeling those large, soft hands holding his wrists, increasing the frisson of pain where he ran his thumbs across the marks, caused Draco to bite his lip.

"I'll be sure Auror trainee Towler is more careful in future," Kingsley replied, before kissing each wrist in turn.

"See that you do," Draco said, then added, "sir." Kingsley seemed as pleased with the honorific as Draco knew he would be.

Letting go of Draco's wrists, Kingsley moved his hands to Draco's thighs, running his broad hands over the charcoal wool, each pass bringing him closer to Draco's groin. Biting back yet another moan, Draco stopped Kingsley's progress, gripping his hands tightly just before they brushed against his balls.

"Something the matter, Draco?" Kingsley said leaning in and nipping Draco's lobe. "Are you unhappy with our arrangement?"

He was so close to caving, to letting Kingsley have what he wanted, anything he wanted. However, there was something Draco wanted as well and he pulled back and nodded.

"Yes, I am," Draco said giving him a hard look, Kingsley's face changed dramatically. Gone was the beyond sexy man and instead Draco faced an Auror of considerable power.

"I see." Kingsley moved away, although in this _tiny_ room they were still within arm's reach of each other.

"You don't see yet," Draco said. "But you will." He stood and indicated the chair in front of him. When Kingsley didn't sit, Draco sighed. "Please."

Kingsley gave a quick nod and sat, eyes not leaving Draco…who suddenly found himself slightly embarrassed about the plan he'd devised.

It was a good plan, he reminded himself and he wouldn't be satisfied till it was carried out. Well aware of his own natural grace, he slowly removed his shoes, then trousers and shirt, and finally his pants and socks, all of which he folded and set at the end of the table. He pulled lube and a large dildo out of his pocket and climbed on the table, on all fours, legs spread wide, giving Kingsley the perfect view of his arse.

The gasp he heard made him look over his shoulder. Kingsley was on the edge of his seat. Any closer and he'd be touching Draco. He wanted to jump the man but steadfastly stuck to his plan.

Draco opened the lube and dipped two of his fingers into the slick, before moving them to his entrance.

"You never want to fuck me," Draco said as he pushed his fingers into himself, Kingsley's eyes flickering between Draco's face and his hole. "I want to show you exactly what you're missing."

Kingsley started to reply, "It's not that I don't want to…"

"Quiet," Draco replied, cutting across him, fingers sliding in and out. "This first." He pulled his fingers from his hole, instantly lamenting their loss, before coating the dildo with it. He knew it was close but still not quite as large as Kingsley's beautifully erect cock.

"You need to prepare yourself more," Kingsley said worriedly as Draco pressed the head of the dildo to his hole.

"No," Draco replied, bearing down against the intrusion, "I want to _feel_ it." His eyes locked with Kingsley's then traveled to where Kingsley's hand was rubbing his cock through his trousers. Inch by inch Draco pushed the toy inside him, gasping as he felt the burn, the unbearable fullness, the exquisite torture of something so large entering him.

When it was inside him as far as he could get it and still handle it properly, he pulled it almost all the way out then shoved it back in, making himself groan. To his pleased surprise, Kingsley's groan own echoed his. Draco's palm was sweaty around the base of the dildo as he worked it in and out, but he held fast.

"You look…amazing, Draco," Kingsley murmured, his hand having worked its way inside his trousers and pulling his gorgeous cock out, stroking it in time with the thrusts of the dildo. Draco wanted to watch Kingsley watch him, but he was getting lost in the sensations, the dildo in his arse, stretching him, filling him. It was absolutely perfect.

Except he wanted it to be Kingsley's magnificent cock fucking him, not a toy.

He increased the pace of the dildo suddenly desperate for more. Draco wanted to trail a hand up to his nipple and pinch it, _hard_ , then down his stomach to his cock and stroke himself. He couldn't though. Draco would fall flat on his face if he dared moved the supporting hand and he wasn't about to stop fucking himself. He thought fleetingly of his wand and seriously lamented not being able to do magic at this moment

He heard the scrape of the chair and looked back again to see Kingsley standing over him, crowding him. _Perhaps he would fuck him now,_ Draco thought desperately. He tried not to be disappointed when Kingsley merely pulled out his wand.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, barely above a whisper. With a short wave of his wand he enchanted the dildo, allowing it to move without Draco's assistance.

Draco's hand immediately moved to his cock, giving himself a rough tug, hissing at the pressure, the pre-come fairly dripping onto the table. He smeared his fingers through the pearlescent fluid then brought his hand to his mouth and sucked two fingers into his mouth, imagining it was Kingsley's fat cock instead. Pulling them from his mouth with a wet pop, his trailed his fingers down first to one nipple, then the other, both nubs pebbling.

"Oh, fuck," Draco cried out. The dildo began moving faster, angling straight for his prostate. He knew he was whimpering but couldn't stop himself, reaching for his needy cock, so hard it was aching, the dildo pounding him mercilessly. Sparing a glance behind him, Draco saw that Kingsley was working his cock furiously, keeping time with the enchanted dildo.

It all became too much and suddenly Draco arched his back, come shooting onto his stomach and splattering the table below, his arse spasming around the dildo. A deep guttural moan sounded behind him and warmth spread over his back, his arse, his balls as Kingsley emptied himself all over him. The dildo slid out and clattered to the floor.

Draco began to climb off the table but Kingsley stopped him with a hand on his hip. He leaned in closer and Draco turned to face him, knowing he was about to be kissed, although they had never done so during any of the previous interrogations.

Kingsley tasted of tea and mint, his mouth warm and inviting, his lips like velvet, his tongue mapping every corner of Draco's mouth before pulling away. A quick cleansing charm from Kingsley's wand passed over them both.

Draco watched as Kingsley tucked himself back into his trousers and straightened his shirt.

Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Draco finally said, "Well?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate to bring you in again for questioning in future."

That was not the reaction Draco had been hoping for. Humiliated, he slid off the desk and began pulling his clothes on, face flaming. He'd put everything on the line and been found wanting. When he was nearly finished dressing, he took a deep breath and suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, almost too tight. It was just how he liked it.

"It would be inappropriate, Draco," Kingsley said, his hot breath on Draco's neck, sending a shiver up his spine, "I'd like to see you more often. Away from the Ministry and its rules." A kiss to his neck, a nip at his ear and Draco barely bit back the whimper that was building in his throat. "Interested?"


End file.
